


could have filled a garden (with all the flowers that you gave me)

by chelfairy



Series: supernctural [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dragons, Flower Language, Gen, Jeno-centric, M/M, Multi, Plants, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Sirens, Supernctural, Vampires, Witches, chensung is kinda implied but in my head they never really a thing, even tho my beta hates this, everybody loves Jeno the witch boy, honestly this is 5k of Jeno loving nature and me being in shock over it being spring, hyuckhei on the lowest key, is that what jaehyun and sicheng are called idk, it was super hard to mention them all, it’s bascially NCT but with powers, i’ll stop lol, i’m pretty sure there’s jaewin, lapslock, so many implied ships but i tagged 00line for reasons, welcome to..., well if you squint at this lol, who even reads tags these days, yes i tagged all of nct, y’all can see whatever ships you wanna see in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelfairy/pseuds/chelfairy
Summary: jeno wakes up with magic at his fingertips and so the day goes as well as any day does in the manor.(or jeno’s a growing witch boy, the 00line is a bad influence, doyoung is the boring hyung, kun is the calm hyung, taeil is a good hyung and no this is not what taeyong meant when he said they should redocorate for spring)





	could have filled a garden (with all the flowers that you gave me)

**Author's Note:**

> people i wanna t h a n k:
> 
> \- esmee,, you encouraged this crazy, formed a good process of my characterisation, researched things for me, hyped me every step of the way and told me i could get all 18 people in before i hit 4k.  
> \- lotte,, who also hyped this crazy mess and was willing to listen to my late night rambles  
> \- losers @ liars den who set me the challenge of adding a sunflower, an aster, a succulent and a mango  
> \- em you is a new chingu who is still willing to talk to me even tho i’m shit at replies and hyped my procrastination  
> -lola, cuz she’s a hoe who won’t stan nct but still decided to beta this, thanks you know my spag is shitty but litty  
> \- kechi kun who was super eager to read this and is expecting a prerelease copy that she will get in the form of a link  
> i love you losers :))
> 
> things i thought of while writing this:
> 
> \- thank god for http://rxnjuns.tumblr.com plant lover jeno man like this is what i needed  
> \- highkey,,,,, this is set in the wayne manor but not like in gotham because that would be weird  
> \- is this svt’s first one fine day because essentially all the boys do is cook lol  
> \- yukhei is a puppy but in here he’s a cat well done chell  
> \- why are endings so hard l can do it  
> \- FINALLY I GOT THE ASTERS IN WHOOOP!!!  
> \- this characterisation is probably shitty i’m sorry i love you taeil truly  
> \- why did i include so many flowers  
> \- why did i spend so long choosing the flowers  
> \- rip lea there’s no succulents,, rip whoever asked for mangoes too  
> \- rip my soul i can’t title this
> 
> rambling aside, enjoy!

jeno wakes up with magic at his finger tips.

now, this in itself isn’t unusual. he’s had magic his whole life, he’s a witch for goodness sake. but today it was different. 

at first he ignores it, scrambles to get out of the ridiculous amount of blankets he’s has piled up on his bed, calls a quick good morning to renjun whose little more than a lump beneath his own sheets, throws open the curtains so that the wall-climbing ivy can photosynthesis in peace. 

he darts down the corridor then, almost tripping for the appalling grip on his house slippers, to get to the bathroom in the dream wing before donghyuck- it’s blessedly empty and he wastes no time in taking a sonic speed shower and brushing his teeth. 

the water from their tap has terrible water pressure at best, but today the sink almost overflows and he wonders if it’s from his enthusiasm or the fact one of the hyungs finally finally decided to do something about it. he hopes it’s the later. 

it’s not uncommon for witches to get burst of power- it ebbs and flows through them in a cycle, mostly constant but sometimes weaker or stronger than other times. he’s not worried per se, just uncaring at the moment. more magic means more time trying to keep it under wraps and today he doesn’t have time for that. 

when he deems himself presentable enough for the day he races out of their wing towards the greenhouse, passing by a sluggish jaehyun and an overly exuberant yuta on the staircase, making quick stops along the way to throw open more curtains, blinds and windows and let the spring sun leak softly into the big old house. 

by the time he gets to the kitchen, there’s a low buzz of magic and noise coming from both inside and outside of the manor. he greets jaemin and taeyong who are in the kitchen making breakfast, with an eye smile as he rushes to change his slippers into trainers by the garden’s door. 

“are you going out, like, now?” jaemin asks him curiously from where he’s cutting onions on the island, there isn’t a single, measly tear in his eyes and jeno is only mildly jealous of his ability. 

“yeah, i’ll come back for a break soon tho,” he answers, smiling widely at the approving nod it gets from taeyong whose doing something by the stove which he can’t quite see from his position. he’s sure that it’s something delicious though. 

“well i don’t know if there’s gonna be anything left for you to eat, especially since i’m the one cooking and all,” jaemin jokes, his fangs peeking out and making his smile all the more toothy. 

“save me a bit?” he replies, pouting jokingly, knowing his friend is a sucker for his cuteness. inside his head he hopes the other does, because he was a pretty good cook. 

“i’ll try,” jaemin decides after an exaggerated sigh and jeno gives him a quick hug before unlocking the doors and stepping out into the jungle. 

.

jisung was the reason they had taken to calling the garden the jungle. it wasn’t that it was particularly disorganised per se, or that there was anything extremely dangerous dwelling in the thick foliage. 

it was more like, the aura it held. unrestrained, undisturbed nature. 

jeno loves the jungle. loves the soft, black dirt that always smelled like somewhere far away and petrichor. loves how the humidity in the air seems the little bit more tangible beneath his fingertips and across his cheeks. loves the greenhouse in the centre. 

when he’d been but a wee witch boy and had first moved into the manor, frazzled and lonely in a big new place, the greenhouse had been empty, the jungle kept it hidden, a diamond shard in the layers of viridian. 

although the manor itself was lovely, and the people inside it grew to become even lovelier to him, grew to become a home for him, jeno knew that inside him there was something left to grow. 

magic had been hard back then, days had been long and slowly he found himself picking through the foliage behind the house for solace more and more often, the feeling of soft soil and clear skies enchanting in a way he couldn’t find the library or the great room. 

and then he had discovered it. 

uncovering the greenhouse from its cage and prison of crawling ivy, sturdy oaken roots and great flora had taken days and days on end. 

with every sunrise, little jeno found himself growing with it, as though with every root they redirected, a new pathway for magic emerged in his blood, and with every flower replanted the sun lent him strength to flourish. 

when the greenhouse had been uncovered, taeil took him on a trip to the human greenhouse brimming with plant-life grown and yet to grow. he’d picked a basket full of seeds that he’d read and learnt and dreamed about out, from the weathered books doyoung had provided from the library. 

the moment he had gotten home he was moving, unknowing of the ground bending to his command and the seeds humming with the magic that he infused them with. he didn’t even notice the water coming at will from the hose as he filled up his watering can or the air in the glass place warm pleasantly to perfection. 

the day jeno discovered the greenhouse, he discovered a piece of himself. 

and with every plant he nurtured, his magic grew too.

.

“today is the first day of spring,” jeno hears said from behind him. he looks up from his position crouched and singing for the peonies and tulips to address the speaker. 

“good morning hyung,” he says brightly, feeling sparks of magic energy jump out of him, gravitating towards doyoung, whose magic is older, more refined, more familiar than sometimes his own is. 

his hyung smiles back, batting away an overly friendly wisteria branch. she urges closer slowly, drawn to the deep magical roots he puts out and the persistent heat he generates. in there beds, the sunflowers turn towards him, opening fully, dancing and waving. 

“your magic is probably doing leaps and folds inside your pathways, you’ve always been a little more in tune with nature,” he says quietly, happily breathing in the warm air.

“oh,” jeno says softly, shuffling to where he stands, watching a stray watering can rain down on a mandarin plant. “that explains why the tap is working so well,” 

doyoung laughs fully at that, “not what hyuck said after he enthralled mark and jungwoo during his shower today,” he replies. jeno hums thoughtfully at that, wonders if donghyuck has gotten in first, would his magic call the water, would the pressure be bearable. 

“am i gonna get extra lessons?” he asks tone neutral, more worried about the decreased time it will mean spent with his budding flowers than the workload to come.

“not this time,” doyoung says with a sigh, to which jeno looks up sharply. “summers fast approaching,” he says as means to explain his decision, “i don’t want a repeat of last year and so jisung is gonna be spending a whole lot more afternoons controlling his flames,” 

jeno sniggers softly at the thought of the gangly teen sitting around the desks in the library knowing fully well that the sky was a untainted endless expanse and the sun was leaving sweet caresses on anyone who ventures out. 

“poor him i guess!” and he tries to sound regretful for his junior but with all the magic pooling in his palms and soles he can’t bring himself to stop smiling. 

doyoung shakes his head but grabs a pair of gardening gloves that conveniently float towards him. 

“such a shame, to spend that much time with an old witch like me right?” 

“you can be a tad bit on the boring side hyung,” jeno sniggers.

“ah you brat, like i didn’t teach you all you know today,” doyoung tuts with a roll of his eyes, but his voice is as warm and fond as his magic. 

.

by the time that jeno and doyoung call it quits for taming the botany in the greenhouse, the sun has risen to its peak and jeno feels a lot more in control of his new found strength. not the wisest feeling to have considering who he lives with. 

they trudge up the path to the garden doors, finding taeyong sitting at the counter watching jaehyun and sicheng rush around doing something, most likely preparing lunch. 

as soon as the door clicks open and taeyong gets a good look at the brown on their jeans and the dark smudges on their faces he’s clucking his tongue and on his feet, probably in search of the broom, who for reason unknown tends to flee at his sight. 

they slip off their shoes and change into house slippers, heading for the sink reserved for the washing of hands and listening to sicheng and jaehyun argue about whatever they’re making. from the corner of his eye he can see sicheng reaching for a spatula and hopes that taeyong returns quickly lest the kitchen becomes the ground for another duel. 

deciding lunch is going to take awhile, jeno grabs a caprisun from the fridge and heads up the stairs. if the bathrooms free, he thinks, he’ll shower again, and if not he can at least get out of his muddy clothes and lounge around the games room floor while he waits. 

unsurprisingly, the bathroom is occupied, the trail of ink leading to the door and distinct lack of singing placing the occupant as mark. 

he bangs on the door just to be annoying and relishes more than he should in his hyung’s startled yelp and demand of who it was. he deicides not to answer him and sniggers at the insistent grilling he’ll get when the older is done. 

as he opens the door to his room he peers over to renjun’s side of the bed. the boy in question, donghyuck and jaemin are huddled on it, poking at pieces of paper and arguing softly amongst himself. 

under the window, apparently napping, is a large calico kitten who jeno supposes is yukhei. although it could be yuta and he’d be none the wiser. 

“what are y’all scheming?” he asks wary.

“you know,” donghyuck laughs a little, “the usual, world domination, elimination of those old hags, ways to keep yukhei a kitten forever,” 

the yowl from the kitten on the floor sounds the slightest bit offended, but jeno ignores it in favour of edging towards his closet. 

it would be great for mark to wander in anytime now. 

“wanna help?” renjun asks, his headed titled innocently but his eyes glinting just the tiniest bit sadistic.

“i’m good dudes,” he decides, eye-smiling and trying to open the handle of his wardrobe whole simultaneously flooding his magic towards the dracaena plant to his left. the whispering had probably disturbed her. 

“why not?” jaemin whines, suddenly in jeno’s space, he shuffles back a bit, focusing more intently on picking some clean clothes and not be roped in by the others pretty eyes. 

“all the hyungs are in good mood, it’s the first day of spring-” jeno protest, feeling himself give in.

“- and your magic is strongest, the perfect opportunity for some wreaking havoc,” donghyuck giggles enthusiastically. if only they had left his plants alone, jeno thinks as he curses himself, for giving away the intensity of his magic today.

he sighs, “wasn’t mark target enough?” he tries, a washed argument he’s aware because if all their plans ended at mark the plants wouldn’t get so itchy when the three of them got together. 

as if proving his point the others laugh, jaemin’s fangs making a reappearance. 

“so what’s the plan?” he says resigned to his fate of a massive scolding. 

“well,” renjun chortles, “it is the first day of spring, everything’s in bloom,” 

.

by the time lunch is ready, jeno is pretty hungry and blessedly mud free. 

yukhei the calico cat had disappeared at some point, probably to tattle to kun, as though the empath didn’t know everything. he’d given them an amused smile when they’d come down to the dinning room while, yukhei hovered, out of donghyuck’s reach, behind him. 

lunch was always a rowdy affair, eighteen magical and hungry beings all at once. it would be a bit worrying if it was peaceful. 

thankfully jaehyun wasn’t sporting any spatial shaped wounds or bruises and jeno chalks it up as sicheng beating him with his words or cuteness instead. 

the food went pretty quickly and conversation was light and fun. as he ate, jeno tried to see if apart from his magic seemingly being bumped up a voltage, if he had been given a higher degree of sensitivity- something that would be useful with what they planned to do before dinner. 

it hasn’t. everyone still feels as familiar as they feel and no more specific than what he’s accustomed to, but it’s not that discouraging because if he’s learnt anything, it’s that magic takes time and with time, magic gets better. 

.

“why are we doing this again?” jeno asks from his place at the same kitchen island he had greeted jaemin that morning. 

“for fun man, come on, come on,” donghyuck says excitedly passing renjun interesting looking ingredients which they drop in one of taeil’s cauldrons. he hardly uses them and saw no problem in letting them borrow it. probably a mistake but the past was the past. 

“how do we even know this will work, like, johnny hyung’s a dragon,” jeno protests weakly. 

“well, if it can work on me, i’m sure it’ll do something to johnny hyung,” jaemin argues. 

“gimme the spell then,” jeno intones. renjun passes him the book, hands and eyes eager in all their fox-like glory. 

by the time he’s finished chanting and pouring in his magic, the liquid is a warm beige colour like milky tea with edible glitter floating about. 

donghyuck grabs a glass from the cupboard and renjun a ladle while jaemin props himself onto a stool and prepares to taste the concoction. jeno states half-heartedly as his friend gulps down the potion, awaiting the disastrous results. he wonders, if he mentally screams loud enough, kun will tell  
the rest of the hyungs what they’ve done and save jaemin from becoming a dead undead person. 

this particular train of thought is broken by two things, the return of the long calico kitty and jaemin’s burp, both of which are considerably less dramatic that jeno had been hoping for in the moment.

renjun looks disappointed as he stirs the ladle around the cauldron, “well that was anticlimactic,” he pouts, pushing strands of red hair out of his eyes. donghyuck hums in agreement, bending down to pick up the cat, which seems to sigh before relaxing in his arms, as jaemin licks his lips.

“can i have more? i feel totally normal and it tasted pretty good actually,” 

“i don’t think that’s a good idea,” renjun decides quickly, slapping jaemin’s wondering fingers away, “but what the fuck are we gonna do with all this stuff?” 

“we can’t dump it,” jeno says quickly thinking about how disastrous exposing magic to a water system may be, harmless in magical beings or not. 

“if it tastes as good as jaemin says, we can just give everyone a glass at dinner,” donghyuck suggests, clearly dismayed that he wouldn’t be wreaking any havoc on the first evening of spring. yukhei the cat yowls in protest, not that any of them pay him any mind. 

“jaemin can have another serving then, maybe it require extra dosages to be effective,” renjun mutters, the younger boy shrugged obviously happy to drink some more potions.

“why don’t we get started on the actual food, no more spells this time though,” jeno badgers.

“yes mother,” the three drawl back in unison, yukhei escaping hyuck’s arms to lounge around in the late afternoon sunlight, shinning in through the glass patio doors. 

while cooking, even while he was making the potion, jeno forgets that there’s extra magic humming through his veins waiting to be released, all day he’s kept it under wraps, the only mishap being the over enthusiastic tap in the bathroom and if anything that had been more of a blessing than a curse. 

standing in the kitchen and cooking with his best friends as the sun bled slowly into the horizon made him feel too much at home to worry, their silly plots and his new found strength aside.

.

dinner is just as chaotic as lunch just a bit more sluggish. it’s the end of the day and everyone’s a little tired and a little worn out. 

as the food vanishes, jeno leans against chenle’s shoulder and watches jisung demolish his fourth serving of dinner and third serving of potion which they had wisely marketed to the rest of the manor as a ‘butterbeer experiment’ . kun had looked skeptical but obviously jaemin’s eager thoughts had eased his mind enough for him to not expose them. 

tiredness had taken over him, and he attributes it to more magic in an unprepared body, the sudden excitement from it being the first of march and his initial worry of the sweet substance they had produced in the kitchen. 

johnny and ten offer to be on dish duty, and he realises that he hadn’t actually seen them all day. he ends those thoughts quickly, who knew what those two did, together, in their spare time. 

taeyong looks ready to force clean up duty on the maknaes and jeno snickers a bit at taeil’s attempts to seem a assertive, glaring at them over the formers shoulders. chenle complains loudly, and jisung grumbles a bit but they collect the plates as everyone else disperses back to whatever they’d been doing before coming to eat. 

when he gets up, jeno finds that he’s more exhausted than he thought he had been, his full belly making it that much easier to fall asleep where he stands. 

the sun had long set and the moon shone invitingly through his and renjun’s bedroom window. 

“tired already, you old man,” renjun sniggers from where he’s sketching on the floor.

“you’re older than me,” jeno mumbles, collecting his pjs and trudging towards the bathroom for the third time. when he returns renjun is in the same position on the floor, his long lashes casting shadows across his cheeks, his hair aflame in the moonlight. 

jeno doesn’t get to spend much time staring, slipping under his blankets and the heavy weight of sleep. 

.

jeno wakes up with even more magic in him. 

it’s startling and leaves him the slightest bit jittery, like he’s drunk a bunch of energy drinks and an espresso all at once. 

when he turns over, to face his roommate he’s met with tuffs of vermillion hair ringed with baby’s breath. he gasps, jumping out of bed and running towards the other. 

“injunnie, get up, get up!” he whispers harshly.

“dude, what?” the sleeping boy mumbles curling further in on himself. 

“the thing- it worked- oh no it actually worked,” 

renjun looks up, blearily eyes widening dramatically when he takes in his friends hair. jeno blinks down at him before turning to the mirror. he touches the petals of the evening primrose above his brow softly and sighs. 

on the one hand, he’s proud, proud of his magical ability, proud of the result of the spell, on the other hand he’s terrified- it’s one thing if kun hyung knows they’ve planned something silly that didn’t work, it’s something else entirely if it does. 

“how long is this spell supposed to last?” jeno questions, turning back to look at his now fully conscious roommate. 

“a working week, max,” 

“the hyungs won’t be that mad right?”

“i’m sure they’ll get used to it by tomorrow, i mean who doesn’t like-” 

the door slams open and mark walks in, followed by a sheepish looking jaemin and donghyuck. in the corridor he can here chenle’s dolphin noises and a muffled “what the fuck,” from jisung. 

“flowers,” the oldest sighs, “really?” 

“ah come one hyung, it’s the beginning of spring,” jaemin whines, renjun gives him a dirty look. 

.

 

after a decidedly very unhelpful conversation with mark, the four set out to find kun. 

despite, the sun having fully risen over the horizon, the manor was surrounded by a sleep sort of silence, dream wing aside. jeno hopes the calm lasts even when the hyungs are fully awake. renjun had been right, who didn’t like flowers in spring?

walking out of the dream wing and into the east wing, where kun’s room is located, isn’t as hard or as scary as jeno had pictured it to be. he wonders half heartedly if the older knew they were coming or if he was still asleep and blissfully unaware that their potion hadn’t failed, it just had a delayed affect. 

“it’s like paracetamol,” donghyuck whispers as they creep down the corridors, “except for like, the soul. flowers are good for the soul right?” 

“do you think if johnny hyung turns into a dragon the flowers will still be there?” jaemin says as a response. renjun pokes him, rolling his eyes and indicating at the both of them to shut up. 

“we’re just trying to lighten the mood,” jaemin mutters, peering anxiously at the christmas roses that had blossomed in jeno’s hair. 

they knock softly on kun’s door and push it open just as timidly when they hear an affirmative inside. kun’s looking at the collection of mixed zinnia on his own head in minor confusion. 

“so...” he starts, “is this what your thing did?” 

they nod sheepish. jeno feels the itch to open the windows and let in the sunlight. all the flowers he’s being surrounded by urging him. 

“it’s not actually bad,” he says finally with a snort, turning to look at them and chuckling fully at how they sag in relief, renjun moving forwards and throwing himself on the elders bed. 

jaemin begins to whine about how unfair it is that the hyungs on east wings have their own rooms, donghyuck nodding along in false sympathy, most likely largely tuning him out. kun studies his own flowers for a few seconds, half-heartedly listening to his juniors whine while turning to study the flowers on renjun’s head. 

“we all have different flowers,” he states after a beat, donghyuck and jaemin are clearly not listening, involved in another conversation most likely stemming from them going off on a tangent, white lilacs growing behind their ears.

“yeah,” jeno says softly, sitting beside renjun’s now unconscious form and watching the older observe the two on the floor. 

“how many days will this last?” 

“a working week,” 

“that’s not that bad,” kun decides finally. 

“yeah but you’re the calm and nice hyung,” jeno sighs. he feels a lot like mark when he does it. feels a lot older to, reminds him of all the extra magic flowing through his veins. 

the door being thrown open is startling until, jungwoo walks in. kun shakes his head having obviously known that the former was gonna walk in, and jeno pouts at not being given a warning. 

jungwoo takes one look at the flowers budding and blooming in everyone’s hair and laughs. 

“this sure is an interesting way to start spring,” he says between snorts. sweet pea’s opening with every giggle that passes his lips. 

jeno huffs out a laugh, just because jungwoo’s good humour is contagious, before standing up and throwing open the curtains. 

.

they’ve been hiding in kun’s room for awhile and jeno knows the rest of manor is awake because firstly, it’s loud and secondly there’s a sudden surge of magic energy in him and he has no idea how to control it. he has an inkling of where it’s coming from but there’s only one person he can go to too confirm it. 

“where are you going?” jungwoo asks curiously from where he’s on the floor, somehow now fully invested in jaemin and donghyuck’s debate. 

“i need to find taeil hyung,” he says as explanation.

“don’t get beaten up,” renjun calls from his newest cocoon. he waves his hand as a response and delves into the manner. as usual he feels the need to open at the windows and curtains but he doesn’t have the time today, the power pooling in his hands itches to be free so he tries a simple enchantment spell and suddenly the corridors are a wash of light from where the spell did it’s job. 

with enough light for his employment, he pauses to think. going to the north wing and trying to see if taeil was in his room would be risky, one of the other hyungs could catch him and he’d surely get a scolding. 

his hyung wouldn’t be in the kitchen, he’s never in the kitchen, or in the library, although he was a fan of reading he took a more hands on apporach to magic, ruling out his study too. taeil excelled at all forms of magic, so much so that none of the hags at the head of covens meeting even knew what elements he had been born with control over. 

 

truly there was only one place he would be when thinking about earth and water magic, jeno decides, it’s a long shot, but it’s his safest bet, so he hops down the stairs and makes haste for the patio doors.

in the back of his head, he thinks he’s really going there for his own comfort more than to find the elder but he buries that thought and hurries down the stairs. 

luckily, the kitchen is blessedly empty when he gets there, discarding his house slippers for his trainers, unluckily the doors are unlocked meaning someone has gone outside. 

in reality, there’s two ways this can go. his hyung could be amused or annoyed. most likely the first but all of the magic rushing through him makes him a little bit angsty and worried. leaning heavily on the latter. the flowers in the hanging basket by the door, pat his head consolingly and he steals his resolve and walks towards the centre of the garden.

the more nature he immerses himself in, the calmer he feels, all the plant-life drawing from his magic, polishing its jagged edges and calming it’s great strength; jeno feels stronger to, but not because the nature around him gives him more strength, rather because the nature around him helps him control his strength.

when he gets within a few feet of the greenhouse door he can make out the familiar figure of his mentor amongst the wild vines and asters. 

“hyung?” jeno calls as he pushes open the door, letting the warmth and humidity trickle under his clothes, warming even his toes in his socks. 

the air is still and heavy for a few moments as the older turns and greets him, smiling brightly, sweet sultans littering his hair, creating a corona like halo of pretty pinks and purples. 

“this was something interesting to wake up too,” he hums, still smiling brightly. 

jeno relaxes a bit, it doesn’t appear he’s in any trouble. he hopes this extends to the others too.

“it was renjun’s idea, but i cast the spell while donghyuck prepared the potion and jaemin cheered us on,” he blurts in a rush, taeil nods his head, “jaemin may have also, you know, checked it wasn’t poisonous by drinking it first,” he murmurs as an after thought, the older chuckles at that, shaking his head softly.

“try it on, like, a toad next time,” he says as a response. jeno nods quickly, his mind stuck on the next time. 

“did you know we, where gonna do somethin’ like this?” he asks, just to satisfy the curiosity that had begun to grow in his mind the moment, the others had come with a clean cauldron and a spell book. 

the older hums again, looking at the strawberry runners, the heavy fruit, glowing rubies in the late morning sun. 

“spring is a nice time,” he says after a pause, “taeyong’s been bothering me about spring cleaning and redecorating since the middle of February,” he adds as an after thought. the very idea of spring cleaning with the older siren made jeno feel very, very drowsy. taeil seems to notice that and laughs in sympathy. 

jeno shakes his head of the sudden haze of sleep and stares at the blossoming morning glory on the older’s head. 

“anyway, i’m sure all these extra flowers count as a redecoration, even if it’s only for a little while,” taeil winks at him, ruffling jeno’s hair as he walks past him, huffing a little at having to reach up. a sort of calm washes over him as taeil’s finger pass through his hair. it’s like the effect of nature has been amplified and somehow, planted into him. 

“hyung!” he calls when the older reaches the door. the older turns around, the morning glories fully  
open, smiling at jeno. “thank you,” he says, feeling his lips curl happily, his eyes form crescents, on his head he feels sunflowers growing. the older smiles back, waving as he leaves, a light breeze replacing his presence. 

“i should be thanking you,” taeil smiles to himself as he closed the glass door. maybe he can convince taeyong to go easy on the punishment, after all, their home had been decorated, even if it wasn’t really the building sporting a new look. 

.

when jeno returns to the manor, he has once again missed breakfast, his stomach’s thundering constantly reminding him. 

the patio doors are open and it smells faintly of soap and disinfectant. 

from his place untying his shoe laces he can just about hear yukhei moaning about how unfair it is that he’s got to be punished with the rest of the 2000 line when all he did was nap in the same room they were scheming. 

sicheng makes a witty comment and everyone laughs, chenle’s high pitches sequels resonating around the empty space of the first landing. 

wasting no time, jeno dashes down the corridor, towards the laughter, almost tumbling for absolutely appalling grips on his house slippers. 

the orchids on the window sill watches his retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again ;))))) 
> 
> before anyone can ask- 
> 
> flower meanings:  
> \- dracaena: inner power  
> \- baby’s breath: innocence  
> \- evening primrose: inconstancy  
> \- christmas rose: relieve my anxiety  
> \- mixed zinnia: thinking  
> \- white lilac: youthful innocence  
> \- sweet pea: blissful pleasure  
> \- sweet sultan: felicity, happiness  
> \- morning glory: affection  
> \- sunflowers: adoration  
> \- asters: love  
> \- orchids: love 
> 
> and the last thing (if you’ve made it this far i’m sending kisses):  
> \- thank you for reading the first instalment of my supernctral series  
> \- jeno’s story is the first part of a four part thing in doing for the 2000 line  
> \- idk when the rest of them will come out but i’m cooking something up for hyuck already :)  
> \- there’s loads of little things that i refer to in this that are like little events in my own plot notes that make up this universe, i plan to make a fic/thing collecting mini episodes that fit around this universe  
> \- thank you again for reading and commenting/kudos,, y’all are great  
> my [tumblr](https://peachfairychell.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chelfairy)


End file.
